finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Army of One (ability)
Army of One is Lightning's signature attack that first appeared in Final Fantasy XIII. It comprises of Lightning lunging at the enemy and performing multiple hits in quick succession; in this sense it is similar to other Final Fantasy protagonists' trademark attacks, such as Cloud Strife's Omnislash, Squall Leonhart's Renzokuken, or Tidus's Blitz Ace. "Legion of One" in Final Fantasy XIII-2 can be considered an upgraded version of "Army of One". A "legion" is normally one of many military units that together constitute an army, meaning there are fewer people in a legion than in an army. However, the word "legion" relates to Lightning's more mythical appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2 as opposed to sci-fi setting of Final Fantasy XIII. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII Army of One is Lightning's Full ATB skill. It is part of her Ravager Crystarium tree, and deals 11 hits of physical damage against a single opponent. The game calculates every hit separately so it can be effectively used with Random: Instant Chain and both variations of Attack: ATB Charge. Army of One has a special effect when used against a staggered foe, in which the ability gains a boost in its ability to accumulate chain bonus and it can very quickly fill the enemy's gauge to 999.9%. The attack manifests as several fast strikes from Lightning's gunblade, as well as heavy kicks. Interestingly, if this move is performed midair, it has the same appearance as a ground attack, meaning Lightning lands midair during the attack, and also pushes off the air for her back-flip kick. Army of One is a physical attack that uses Lightning's strength stat to calculate damage. Army of One ignores physical resistance, but also ignores physical weaknesses; it will deal 100% damage whether it is resistant, normal, or weakness. Army of One can be affected by Commando bonus, Bravery/Bravera, and Debrave, but it is not affected by Deprotect, Protect on enemy, or enhanced element spells like Enfire. The player is able to use a Paradigm Shift during the cutscene that Lightning uses her Full ATB Skill. If the player shifts to Commando role during the attack animation, Lightning will deal more damage but will still increase the chain bonus. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning uses Army of One against Caius Ballad in a Cinematic Action during the game's prologue. Army of One is also Lightning's Feral Link that unleashes a flurry of blows to the target. It is performed by input of button commands. To get Lightning in the party the player must download her battle—Operation XIII-2—as extra content. In the downloadable content scenario, "Requiem of the Goddess", Lightning can perform an altered version of Army of One, known as "Legion of One" ("Scene Drive Kai" in the Japanese release) as a Feral Link rather than being a full ATB skill. It has a minor Drain effect converting 3% of the dealt damage as user's HP. Lightning can still use Legion of One when recruited as a Paradigm Pack ally from defeating the final boss of "Requiem of the Goddess" on Level 9 or lower, but it does not include the minor Drain effect. The maximum Synchronization rate that player can achieve with Legion of One in both forms is about 350.0%. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII while Overclock is active to unleash a devastating flurry of blows.|Description.}} Army of One is an EP ability used while the EP ability Overclock is activated and consumes an additional EP. It is obtained automatically at the start of Day 8. When activated, Lightning unleashes a barrage of slashing attacks on enemies while freely switching between the three Schemata equipped to her and replenishing HP. The auto ability Arsenal of One boosts the damage done by Army of One. One can use Army of One just before Overclock ends to get the most out of the EP spent. This iteration of Army of One resembles Cloud's Omnislash Version 5 from ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Army of One is Special Ability of Lightning's ''Final Fantasy XIII incarnation. ''Final Fantasy Legends II Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Army of One appears as one of Lightning's Bravery attacks in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, under her Ravager role. There are two versions of it; ground attack and midair attack. It has a slow start-up, followed by Lightning spinning towards opponents while slashing, then performing a series of attacks using both the sword and gun forms of her weapon to launch the enemy into the air, beginning a Chase Sequence. Lightning learns the ground version at Level 27 and the midair version at Level 35, both versions cost 20 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Army of One is the Ultimate for Knight of Etro, and despite its name it uses the animation of Legion of One. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Lightning's cards can use Army of One. For the discard cost of another Lightning card and a Thunder CP, Lightning gains the abilities Haste and Pre-Emptive Strike for the rest of the turn. Gallery Army of one ffxiii.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII. Army of one feral link.jpg|Army of One Feral Link in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. LRFFXIII Lightning Battle 1.png|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Scene Drive.jpeg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Army of One.jpg|Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). FFAB Army of One - Lightning SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Army of One - Lightning SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Army of One - Lightning UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) LR. FFAB Army of One - Lightning CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). FFAB Army of One - Lightning Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFAB Army of One - Lightning Legend CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR Legend). Army of One2 Brigade.png|In-game in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Army of One Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Army of One.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Army of One.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Army of One.png|Mobius Final Fantasy. MFF Army of One EA.png|Enemy version in ''Mobius Final Fantasy. LightningSmall-TradingCard.jpg|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Trivia *The player can obtain the achievement An Army of One in ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD by completing a mission solo with no reserves. *In ScrewAttack!'s One Minute Melee - Lightning vs Wonder Woman, Lightning utilizes Army of One's Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII iteration and Legion of One from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Category:Limit Breaks Category:Signature abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Feral Links Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities